


Lolipops and cigarettes

by therealknifeboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Dream, Drug Use, Little George - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Harm, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealknifeboy/pseuds/therealknifeboy
Summary: Literally just me projecting onto george bc therapy is expensive but fanfics are freeWarning this will contain drug use, depictions of self harm, abuse, and of course non sexual age regression
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

George was never the best at taking care of himself. Ever since he was young the boy was practically on his own. His parents were always busy fighting over god knows what. 

He couldn't cook, he couldn't clean, he barley knew how to wash clothing. Now that he was a 'functioning adult' who lived on his own, things got more difficult.   
  


The brit picked up a few habits from his father, who could blame him? Cigarettes often were sprawled out over the counter cause the man couldn't be bothered to clean them up. Bottles of varying alcohols littered the already trashed floor. His house was practically a spitting image of the one he lived in as a kid. 

More recently however, George was bored after a stream and was falling down the rabbit hole of twitter. He came across a certain fan page. It was full of fanart and fanfic recommendations of him acting like a child-? 

Full of confusion, the brit went to google hoping to find some sort of answer as to what it was, if it was anything.

It only took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for, ageregresstion.

From the looks of it, it was some sort of coping mechanism. People with trauma of all kinds, and mental health issues would regress to a younger age then their own to escape the reality of adulthood. 

George couldn't help but be intrigued by the concept. The thought of acting like a child brought him some sort of joy. Maybe it was the fact he never got to be a child, or maybe it was the desperation to feel okay again. Whatever it was, he was certain he was going to try it out. 

It was a few months later, after George had discovered ageregresstion. He loved it. The brit clean out an old storage room in his house just to dedicate it to his little self. It was the only room in the house that was clean and didn't smell like cigarettes and vomit. 

The walls were painted a light baby blue with clouds at the top. There were posters and fairy light hung up as well. In the corner there was a large bean bag covered in stuffed animals and soft blankets. 

The room was full of toys and anything else the little wanted. It was his safe place after all. 

More often then not George was in littlespace, with the exception of when he or his friends were streaming. 

It was wonderful, nearly the first time in months George felt truly happy. 

Of course however, all good must come to an end, which brings us back to the present. 

George was sat in his bathroom a cigarette burning against his lips as he watch the knife dance gracefully across his stomach. Blood bubbled up from the cuts and gently dribbled it's way down his body. 

/This/ was George's reality. He barley registered the loud gasp from besides him as he took another drag from the cigarette. 

"What the fuck George! I thought you said you were getting better!" The voice screamed at him as he felt the knife be torn from his hands. 

"Did too but here we are, how sad." George's voice was mumbled, he didn't know when it happened, but he found himself sat on the bathroom counter, his cuts being tended too by the stranger-? In the room with him. 

A few minutes passed before George finally realized who the other was, Clay, his bestfriend. 

He had forgotten the other was coming over today to help George around the house. It wasn't a secret to Clay about what George did behind the cameras, hell, Clay even knew about George's ageregression. 

"Baby boy you can't keep doing this. You need to tell daddy when the thoughts come back okay?" Clays voice was soft and full of concern. Oh that's right, Clay was George's caregiver. 

"Sorry, forgot again." George mumbled out, already slipping into littlespace. 

"It's alright bubs, daddy shoulda known better then to leave you alone." 

When Clay was done cleaning the other up, cigarette long gone by now, he picked the boy up. George practcally weighed nothing. 

The boy found himself wrapping his arms and legs tighgly around his caregiver, hidding his face into his neck. He felt embarrassed and ashamed that Clay had found him like that. Of course it wasn't the worst thing Clay caught George doing, but it definitely wasn't a good thing. 

"We cuddle please?" George whispered into Clay's neck, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. 

"Course baby, let daddy just grab your bottle and then we can cuddle." Clay walked the two into the kitchen, it smelt horid in there causing the little to whine loudly. 

"I know baby boy just a few more minutes okay?" Whether George was big or little, he was practically codependent on Clay. So much so that he ended up moving to England just to make sure he could look after his baby boy. 

"Mm bad bad." Clay cooed at the boy in his hands. 

Finally Clay was finished warming up some milk with honey and vanilla in it. The bottle it was in was cute, covered in cheep vinal printed frogs and mushrooms that were slowly scrapping off. 

The pair walked out of the kitchen and made there way into George's nursery. Clay was quick to notice the things were thrown around, and a few platic cars burnt. He'd ask George about it later, for now he brought the two over to the large bean bag and cuddled up into it. 

Gently, Clay wrapped the two up in warm blankets; he brought the bottle up the the littles lips and cooed as he began to drink from it. 

"Let's go to sleep okay?" Clays words were barley above a whisper as he gently rocked George back and fourth. 

George didn't respond verbally, he just gently nodded his head as he began to fall asleep in the safety of his caregivers arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clay woke up to the little still fast asleep on his chest, he wasn't sure how long the two napped but seeing how it was dark outside the window he asummed it was at least a few hours. 

"George, baby, wake up. Daddy needs to use the bathroom." 

George just whined in responce and rolled off the other, too tired to make anymore effort then needed. 

Carefully Clay got up and made his way to the bathroom, making sure not to trip over anything on the floor. 

Once he got to the bathroom he noticed how grim it was. On the sink counter there was the disregarded cigarette butt from earlier along with the knife, now covered slightly in dried blood. 

The light flickered on and off, on the brink of dying. The shower curtain was half falled down, and in the tub there was a cluster of dead plants spilled out. 

Clay took note on the lack of toilet paper as he finished up his business. He'd have to go shopping again. 

The blond wasn't suprised to see George standing outside the bathroom door for him. He wobbled slightly with his dark blue paci that had 404 on it in red. He clutched a teddy bear in his right hand and reached for the blond with his left. 

"Daddy." He mumbled out through his paci.

Clay cooed slightly and went to pick the boy up, gently rocking him. 

"Baby boy how old you feeling right now?" Clay asked and he kissed the brits forhead. 

"Mmmm small." George mumbled out again. 

"Awww my sweet little boy, do you think your big enough to help daddy clean? Or do you just wanna sit and watch?" Clay knew he had to get some cleaning done while George was in littlespace. When he was big he would often fight with Clay, getting overwhelmed at all his things being cleaned up and moved around. 

"Watch!" George giggled out, slightly clapping his hands at the thought of just simply spending time with his daddy. 

"Sounds good baby boy, Daddy's gonna clean the kitchen first so its gonna smell really bad for a while okay?" Clay carried the little into the kitchen and placed him on the only clean space on the counter. 

"Hmm otay." George didn't really mind the smell, he just gently kicked his feet back and forth as he watched Clay start on cleaning the pile of dishes. 

The kitchen was one of the worst rooms in George's house. The fridge was full of expired foods, the counters were stacked with dirty dishes and discarded trash. On the floor was old Chinese take out containers and enoty bottles of red wine. 

As Clay finished cleaning the dishes he went tk work on the counter tops. To his horror, he found old, used, needles. He new about George old addiction, he new he got over it. No matter how much time has passed it was always a slap of reality to Clay when he was reminded of George's past. 

It made him want to vomit the more he cleaned. There were dead bugs pilled up under a pizza box. 

It was over an hour later before Clay deamed the kitchen clean. 

"Daaadddyyy hunggyyy." Geoege whined loudly, kicking his feet againt the floor. About half way through his cleaning George had decided watching his daddy clean was boring so he went off to watch a movie. 

"Im sorry baby we dont have any yummy food for you right now. How about we go to the store okay? Daddy needs to grab a few other things as well." Clay walked over to the shorter boy and quickly went to pick him up before he had the chance to whine more. 

"We get cookies?" The little mumbled into the other neck as he was carried into his bedroom. 

"Yes baby bog we can get cookies for you." The blond placed him down onto his bed, he needed to find some clean clothing for the boy to where out. 

After a few minutes he pulled out a pair of black overalls, blue sweatshirt, and black fuzzy thigh highs that had little cat faces on them. 

"Alright arms up baby!" George did as he was told and let the other help him get dressed. Once they were finished the pair were on their way out of the house and too the store.


	3. Chapter 3

The store was surprisingly crowded despite the fact it was nearly nine o'clock pm. 

Geoege hated crowds, more specifically he hated being around strangers. Going to the store was never fun for the pair when they went together. Clay would often have to alway have his arm around the others waist. Decpite the fact the two collectivly had enough money to buy whatever they could want, George still stuffed his pockets when no one was looking. 

"Alright baby boy I have a very important job for you okay? I need you to hold onto the shopping list and tell daddy what we need to get when I ask okay?" Lucky for Clay, he knew just the right thing to makw sure George's sticky fingures didn't take any unpaid items with him. 

"Otay daddy!" A few heads turned to look at the pair, expecting to see a small todler only to see a grown adult. 

As the pair continues to shop, George bagan to get more antsy. He felt his hand began to shake around their grip on the shopping list. 

"T-too much." He whispered into Clay's chest. Evrything around George began to become overwhelming, the light, the chatter of people, the scents of fresh food being stocked onto the shelves. It made the boy want to cry. 

"Shhh its okay baby i got you, its okay daddy's here." Clay felt bad for the trembling boy he held tightly in his grip. They never left the house much because of this, but George always hated being cooped up. It was an upwards battle the two faced almost everyday. 

"We just need to get two more things okay? And then we'll leave. How about yoy go pick out a cupcake as daddy grabs the last two things." He felt George nod against his chest, but made no effort to move. He'd wait till the little pulled away before he walked off himself. 

It took a few minutes but eventually George seperated from the blond and shuffled off to the sweets counter in the back of the store. 

Behind the counter was a middle aged women. She had her hair tied up in a tight bun behind her head; her hers were solf a doey, they held familiarity behind them. 

The pair had been to the small store enough times that all the workers new them by name. The 'baker lady' just so happened to be George's favorite person. 

"Hey baby doll! You here to get a sweet?" She had a soft accent that made George feel all warm inside. 

"Mhm! Daddy said he'd be righ' back an dat i should get a cupcake." George wasn't afraid to be small around her, she was kind and understanding, she would never judge the boy. 

"Alright doll, just tell me when yoy find one yoy like alright? I'll pack it up all nice for you and Clay." 

George didn't respond verbally, he just walked up to the glass case and looked inside at all the different sweets he could choose from. 

Some were covered in shaved chocolate as others had glossg looking fruit on top. They all looked to fancy for him too eat. 

As he continued to look he noticed a bright blue one that had little candy eyes and a cookie in its 'mouth'.

"Cookie monster!" The little was excited to see the familiar charater he loved so much. 

"Oh right! I forgot i made these with you in mind." The baker lady hummed out as she walked over to where George stood. "Do yoy want that one dolly?" 

George clapped slightly as he nodded his head fast, drawing a laugh from the baker lady. 

"Alright then, let me go grab it for you." George watched as her nibble hands grabbed the cupcake from its case, gentlu placing it in a decorative box. 

"Hurry the fuck up! Some of us are actual functioning adults and not some faggot acting like a baby." The voice behind George was harsh and full of acid, the words stung. 

"I'll go as slow or as fast as i want thank you very much." The clash of tones from the two 'big kids' around George made his head began to hurt. 

He didn't even notice the salty tears begin to drip down his face, or the tight embrace from Clay when he noticed what was happening.

George felt his body being dragged out of the store and into the car. He new he was scratching at his arms but the pain just didn't go through. 

The smell of iron filled his nose as he felt the car start to move, ah he was bleeding now. 

"Im sorry im so so sorry fuck im sorry baby i shouldn't have left you alone im sorry baby." Guilt flooded through Clays body, he knew it was a bad day but he didn't think it turn out like this. 

The pair both had their own issues, Clay carred too much for the fragile boy, and George, didn't care at all. When they clashed it was like a disturbing Ying Yang full of toxicity and crying. 

"I wanna be normal." George choked out, he felt like his head was going to explode. 

"Please shut up for a minute i can't think and drive." Clay couldn't help but snap at the other, he wasn't mad because of George, he was mad because the situation George was in. 

"Crash the car! Crash the fucking car! Do it!" He didn't mean for the words to come out, but they just tumbled down without any care. 

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up for once please!" 

There relationship was never okay, no matter how much they pretended it was. The two were toxic and replied too much on the other. 

"Kill me, kill me! Do it! You're life would be soo much easier if i was fucking dead!" 

The car slammed to a stop, Clay quickly turned to face George. His large hand found it was around the boys neck, squeezing it but not enough to cause actual harm. 

"Maybe I will!" Clay felt the others fragile, blood covered, hands push against his chest. It took a moment for him to realize the position they were in, and the fresh set if tears thay streamed diwn George face. 

"M sorry!" He practically choked out, Clay just sighed in response as he lowered his hand. 

Gently, the blond scooped the little up and placed him onto his lap. They now both sat in the drivers seat. 

"It's okay baby boy, we're okay." Clay hated when they fought. It always left a sour taste in his mouth. "Let's just go inside alright? You still have that cupcake to eat."

The little gently nodded against the others chest, they were both tired. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh im sick? No no /we're/ sick

A few day had past since the pair went to the store. George ended up getting sick, weather it was from the literally trash in his house or being around so many peoppe, they werent sure. All they knew was Geoege was in pain and needed to be taken care of. 

"Daddy-" George let out a sob, his head was throbbing. Not even moments ago he was throwing up into a old shopping bag. Clay sat next to him, rubbing soothing circle into bis back. 

"I know baby it's okay daddy's gonna take care of you alright?." Clay felt horrible, if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was take care of sick people.

When Clay was young he rarely ever got sick so he wasn't sure how he was ment to help George. He debated calling his mom up but the thought was too embarrassing. 

"Hurt." George mumbled out. Currently the pair were sat in the kitchen, seeing how it was the cleanest room for them to be in. 

"I know baby," Clay sighed as he stood up from where they sat. "Daddy needs to take your temperature okay? I'll be right back." George whined loudly as he watched Clay walk off into the bathroom. 

Lucky for him, he bought a thermometer at the store the other day just incase something like this happened.

When Clay walked back to the kitchen, he noticed George had disapeared. All the blankets were scooped back and gone as as well. 

"George? Baby boy where'd you go?" The blond checked their bedroom first, he wasn't there. Then he went the the living room, also not there. The last place he checked was the nursery. 

"Aww baby." He cooed slightly. George was curled up on the bean bag, only the top half of his red face stuck out from under the covers. 

He was glad George was able to finally fall asleep, the poor boy desperately needed it. 

While being as quiet as he could be, Clay walked over to George and took his temperature, slightly thanking himself for buying the machine one and not the one you have to put in your mouth. 

"102.4." He mumbled under his breath. This was gonna be a long few days for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idc its short im sick and in pain


End file.
